The present invention generally relates to: the field of disk drives and, more particularly, to a disk drive test rack for performing certain disk drive tests (e.g., a power only self test) which utilizes an electrical connector which is configured to establish an appropriate interface (e.g., power) with disk drives having different types of drive interface connectors.
Test racks for performing a power only self test on disk drives are well known Typically these test racks include an electrical connector for each disk drive storage area on the test rack. Known electrical connectors of this type are configured to work with only one type of drive interface connector for a disk drive. Therefore, in order to use the test rack for a disk drive having a different type of drive interface connector, an intermediate adapter of sorts is used which includes structure on one portion thereof for interfacing with one of the electrical connectors on the test rack and structure on another portion thereof for interfacing with the drive interface connector on a single disk drive (e.g., an in-line connector). One such xe2x80x9cintermediate adapterxe2x80x9d which has been used is an interposer card which has connectors on both sides. Typical interposer cards are rated for 500 cycles. There are a number of deficiencies associated with these interposer cards. One is that the interposer cards are discarded after being used 500 times which increases material costs. Another is that the number of times which an individual interposer card has been used must be monitored which also increases costs.
The present invention is generally directed to a disk drive test rack. Typically these disk drive test racks accommodate the simultaneous testing of a plurality of disk drives. Any number of tests may be run on such disk drive test racks. Certain of these tests only require a limited number of interconnections with the disk drive, such as a power only self test and tests which use a serial interface. The present invention is specifically directed to such a disk drive test rack which allows for the performance of these types of tests, although the test rack could be used for running other types of tests on the disk drive(s) as well. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a disk drive test rack which includes an electrical connector which provides the necessary electrical interconnections for executing certain types of tests on disk drives having different types of drive interface connectors. For instance, this electrical connector may be used for performing a test on a disk drive having a drive interface connector which is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csingle connector attachmentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSCAxe2x80x9d drive interface connector. This same electrical connector may also be used for performing a test on a disk drive having a drive interface connector which is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccombo connector.xe2x80x9d Therefore, the present invention alleviates, the need to use an intermediate connector when using the same disk drive test rack for performing a test on disk drives which have different drive interface connectors.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a disk drive test rack. This disk drive test rack includes at least one disk drive storage bay, compartment, space or the like for receiving a disk drive. Each such disk drive storage bay includes an electrical connector having a plurality of electrical contact members or pins. These pins are arranged such that a first group of these pins (e.g., one or more pins) will provide an electrical interface for performing a test on a disk drive having a first type of drive interface connector (e.g., an xe2x80x9cSCAxe2x80x9d drive interface connector), and further such that a second group of these pins (e.g., one or more pins) will provide an electrical interface for performing a test on a disk drive having a second type of drive interface connector (e.g., xe2x80x9ccomboxe2x80x9d drive interface connector) which is different from the noted first type of drive interface connector. That is, one combination of pins from the electrical connector are used for performing the test at issue on a disk drive having one type of drive interface connector, and a different combination of pins from the same electrical connector are used for performing the test at issue on a disk drive having a different type of drive interface connector.
Various refinements exist of the features noted in relation to the subject first aspect of the present invention. Further features may also be incorporated in the subject first aspect of the present invention as well. These refinements and additional features may exist individually or in any combination. At least some and more typically each of the pins of the electrical connector are pogo pins which are both compressable and expandable (e.g., spring-loaded) for movement along an at least substantially axial path. Using pogo pins for the electrical connector of the subject first aspect increases the number of cycles that such an electrical connector may be used, and thereby reduces the amount of maintenance. Another benefit of having the electrical connector include least one pogo pin in combination with the subject first aspect of the present invention is that at least one of these pogo pins may be used in performing the subject test on a disk drive having the first type of drive interface connector, and may be compressed against non-electrically-conducting structure of another disk drive having the second type of drive interface connector when performing the subject test thereon.
The electrical connector of the subject first aspect of the present invention has seven pins in one embodiment to allow the same connector to perform a power only self test on both a disk drive having the first type of drive interface connector and on another disk drive having the second, different type of drive interface connector, and without the need for using any type of in-line adapter in either of these cases. In the case of a disk drive having the first type of drive interface connector, the first and fourth pins of the electrical connector may provide power, the second and third pins of the electrical connector may provide a ground connection, the fifth pin of the electrical connector may interface with a disk drive status line (e.g., an LED), and the sixth and seventh pins may not even be electrically connected with the subject disk drive. However, when performing a power only self test on another disk drive having the second type of drive interface connector, the first and sixth pins of the electrical connector may provide power, the second pin of the electrical connector may provide a ground connection, the seventh pin of the electrical connector may interface with a disk drive status line (e.g., an LED), and the third, fourth and fifth pins may not even be electrically connected with the subject disk drive.
Although the same electrical connector of the test rack of the subject first invention directly interfaces with the disk drive having a first type of drive interface connector and a disk drive having a second, different type of drive interface connector, the requisite electrical interconnection in either or both cases actually need not be established through the drive interface connector of a particular disk drive. For instance, certain of the pins of the electrical connector may engage a corresponding number of pins on the drive interface connector of the first type. All electrical connections for executing the subject test in this case may be provided through the drive interface connector of this first type. This need not be the case when executing the subject test on a disk drive having a drive interface connector of the second type. In fact, in one embodiment none of the pins of the electrical connector need to establish electrical contact with any portion of the drive interface connector of the second type. All electrical connections for performing the subject test in this case instead may be realized by having certain of the pins of the electrical connector directly interface with corresponding lines of the printed circuit board of the disk drive to which the drive interface connector of the second type is attached.
A second aspect of the present invention is a method for executing a test for disk drives using a certain disk drive test rack. The method includes the steps of electrically interconnecting a first disk drive to the disk drive test rack using a certain electrical connector. This first disk drive has a first type of drive interface connector, and the electrical connector directly interfaces with the first disk drive (i.e., no intermediate connector or adapter is required or used). Thereafter a test is performed on the first disk drive. Upon completion of the test on this first disk drive, the first disk drive is electrically disconnected from the noted electrical connector on the test rack. The foregoing is repeated for a second disk drive which differs from the first disk drive at least by having a second type of drive interface connector (i.e., the first and second types of drive interface connectors are different, and yet there is no need for an intermediate connector or adapter in either case). Each of the various features noted above in relation to the first aspect of the present invention may be incorporated into the methodology of this second aspect of the present invention as well.